elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Warrant Scanner
A Kill Warrant Scanner is mounted in a utility slot of your ship and needs to be assigned to a fire group, just like a weapon. It can be used to scan a targeted ship for bounties gained from other jurisdictions. This means for targets who already have a bounty, this bounty might increase; other targets who show as having a clean status may gain a bounty after being scanned. For others there will be no change if they have committed no crime(s). In short; though using a Kill Warrant Scanner isn't mandatory for Bounty Hunting, it is an excellent (though not foolproof) way to increase your Bounty Voucher gains. Be warned - using this scanner is usually considered to be suspicious behaviour; expect human players to attempt to manoeuvre away from you! The target is always alerted when you initiate a scan on their ship, similar to when System Authority or Faction Navy ships scan for contraband. Usage You need to be within range (depending on scanner rating) of your target to activate the scanner. Holding the fire button down will initiate a scan and the button must be kept pressed until the scan completes, which will take 10 seconds for all ratings of scanner without engineering. You also have to stay in range of your target, or the scan will be interrupted. A lot of the time when a target knows they are being scanned they try to get away, especially if they're guilty. Always be prepared for a hot chase with the scanner activated! If the scan is interrupted, it will slowly tick down or 'degrade' rather than immediately reset so long as the trigger is still held; coming into range of the target again will allow progress to be (partially) resumed rather than starting over from scratch. Note that the Target panel only shows the Clean/Wanted status in the current system - their total bounty is visible only in the Contact tab. Furthermore, attacking a ship that is not Wanted in the current system is illegal in policed systems, regardless of the presence of other bounties. When hunting in anarchy systems a Kill Warrant Scanner is required, as all targets will come up as Clean in the local system and you won't get any bounty unless you scan them first. Note: If the target is currently discharging chaff from a Chaff Launcher a scan will not begin until the chaff effect wears off. If the target deploys chaff after a scan has started but before the scan has completed, the scan will not make any progress and will lose progress as if line of sight to the target has been broken. Chaff has no effect on a scan that has already been completed. Kill Warrant Scanners can also be operated by Telepresence and Multicrew; players in the Gunner role may use a Kill Warrant Scanner to scan targets at any angle relative to the mothership, not just directly forwards, although its scanning cone is very narrow without Engineering and it will still be difficult to scan small or fast-moving targets. Specifications Engineer Modifications The following modifications can be applied to this module by Engineers to enhance it's abilities: * Fast scan * Lightweight * Long range * Reinforced * Shielded * Wide angle Purchase Locations haxel port * This list requires expansion Category:Equipment